Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to sequence of event logging, and, in particular, sequence of event logging by power converters.
Description of the Related Art
A Sequence of Events (SOE) recorder is a device that can capture digital and analog signals at a waveform level when triggered by a particular condition, event or variable. These recorders are used in utility applications to record measured data during transient conditions. These recorders were developed when capabilities to measure, analyze, communicate and record waveform data were limited and expensive. These technical and economic factors limited applications principally to central installations like large generator and substation applications. Measured variables are typically provided by physical connection to instrument transformers or connection to relays/RTUs (remote terminal units), and the measured variables, sampling rates and sampling period are typically configurable to optimize available memory and sampling rates of the recording device. Typical utility meters do not have the sampling rate, memory, or advanced metering infrastructure (AMI) connection to provide SOE capabilities at the customer endpoint edge of the grid.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for SOE logging of waveform data and managing resulting data at the customer edge of the power grid.